Undeniable
by hallow777
Summary: They had both agreed never to speak of what actually happened the night Castle stayed over during the Dunn case. But how can Beckett forget what happened when she is faced with undeniable evidence of what happened?
1. Undeniable Evidence

**AN: Sooooooooooo, A friend of mine is staying with me until Friday and I don't really have time to write on my other stories until she leaves because I have to do some serious thinking to get everything straight so I can work on the next chapters but, last night I was laying in bed and this story just came out of no where and I had to write it down.**

**Story starts with a slightly altered version of "Tick, Tick, Tick..." and continues along the story line all the way through "Deadly Game" though Castle never talked to Gina and she never even thought about going to the Hamptons with him. He plans to go by himself.**

**I DON'T OWN CASTLE**

**

* * *

**

The morning after he stayed the night to protect her with his "vast arsenal of rapier wit", both Castle and Beckett whole heartedly agreed that they would never speak of what had happened later that night to anyone, not even to each other. It was a secret between them and they agreed that nothing would change after that night and, it didn't for the most part. There were no stolen kisses in the break room while no one was looking, and no meaningful looks thrown at each other. If someone had asked Ryan and Esposito, they'd say that they were the same as always.

But it wasn't the same. The jokes, the banter, and even the sexual tension were still there, but there was a subtle change between them. They invaded each other's space more often than not and neither had any qualms about stealing or sharing each other's food. As much as they denied it, things had changed, even if it took Elli Monroe for Beckett to realize it.

Before all this, she wouldn't have blinked an eye at who he slept with let alone get irritated at him for it. And maybe she was just the tiniest bit jealous and she felt just the tiniest bit used as he had already moved on to someone else even though their decision to forget about what had happened between them was completely mutual.

Then when she found out that Elli was just using him, she was actually mad at a woman she had never even met before. Despite it all, Castle was a friend, and she didn't want to see him being used like that. Of course she was also irritated at him for being stupid enough to sleep with her in the first place, and to keep doing it.

And then came Detective Tom Demming. He was everything that she always thought she wanted in a man yet, there was a small part of her that felt guilty being with him but she firmly pushed those thoughts away. After all, it's not like her and Castle were actually together, no matter what happened that night.

When Castle asked her to go to the Hamptons with him, she automatically said yes, but then quickly retracted it when she realized that she had already made, and forgot about, plans for the weekend with Demming. She started to feel a little sick to her stomach as she realized that she would rather spend the weekend with Castle than Demming but attributed the nausea to the stomach virus that she's had for a few days now and pushed thoughts of the Hamptons aside.

Later, the nausea came back full force when Esposito pretty much flat out tells her that she has to make a choice between Castle or Demming, that she can't have both. Beckett doesn't even hesitate to make her choice and immediately heads to the robbery division to break things off with Demming.

Rounding the corner she can hear the laughter of her friends as talk in the break room and she smiles to herself as she walks in and is greeted as she grabs a beer.

"Don't get into a contest with her, she _will_ put you under the table." Despite Lanie's warning, Beckett saw the mischievous glint in his eye and the smirk on his face.

"Oh really? I've been known to hold my own, you know."

Eyebrow raised she replied. "We will just have to see about that won't we?"

Lanie groaned loudly, she knew this wasn't going end well but thankfully before the contest could get started, Castle's pocket started singing.

He quickly pulled out his phone and answered it and the rest of the occupants of the room got treated to a one-sided conversation that consisted of "no" and "but Gina" and various other unhappy sounds until he finally hung up the phone.

"Well looks like this party isn't needed at all. Apparently, I'm banned from going to the Hamptons this weekend and next. Gina planned some publicity stuff without me knowing."

They all looked around at each other then shrugged and the captain spoke up. "Well, we already got everything out so, might as well have it. Just don't expect another one when you finally do go."

Everyone agreed and Beckett turned back to Castle. "Now-" She got cut off as Lanie walked over. "No, you two are limited to three a piece. I don't want to drag your drunk ass home."

"Kill joy."

* * *

It was a little over a week since the 'going away' party and everything was normal as ever. Castle found out a few days after the party that Beckett had broken things off with Demming and decided to go ahead and keep shadowing her though, he still intended to take some time off after all the publicity things were finished so that he could get some writing done.

They had just finished another case, involving an intentional hit and run, and Beckett was heading down to talk to Lanie about something that has been bothering her for a while now.

When she walked into the morgue, Lanie was working on another body so Beckett walked over to the side, just enough to get her attention but not enough to disturb her autopsy. Lanie noticed her and told her it would be a few minutes so Beckett leaned against the wall and settled in for a wait.

While she was waiting, she watched Lanie work like she had done hundreds of times in the past. The blood and gore never bothered her before but as she watched Lanie remove a random organ, Beckett felt the now familiar feeling bubble in her stomach but instead of riding it through, like normal, she had to run to the bathroom, leaving a very confused Lanie behind.

Couple minutes later, Beckett came back and found that Lanie had finished her autopsy and was waiting for Beckett to come back.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you run away from a little blood before, girl."

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm used to it but, that's kind of the problem." Beckett moved to one of the tables and hopped up on it while Lanie came and sat next to her.

"Okay… So what's up? You said you wanted to talk about something earlier, right?"

"Yeah, I think I'm sick."

"If you are sick then you should be in bed, not down here in the morgue talking to me about it."

Beckett shook her head. "No I mean, like sick sick. This has been going on for like two weeks now. I randomly get sick to my stomach. Sometimes its like earlier and sometimes I can be eating something I love, like take out from the Chinese place I love, and I'll get sick."

Instantly Lanie's mind started conjuring up lots of horrifying diseases that she could possibly have but, she pushed them aside until she had more info.

"Man, this could be serious girl! Why haven't you gone to a doctor?"

Beckett gave her a blank look. "I'm talking to one now, aren't I?"

"A doctor that deals with live people… Fine, anything else unusual?"

She thought for a few minutes before replying that the only thing she could think of was that she seemed to more tired than normal lately.

"Hmm, that could be any number of things Kate. You really should go see a normal doctor."

They argued for a good ten minutes until Beckett finally gave in and decided to make an appointment with a doctor. She really hated hospitals and hospital like places so Lanie knew that she must be pretty worried about this if she actually agreed to go.

They talked for a little while longer before Beckett decided to head home since Lanie had just gotten a call that they were bringing in another body for her. Right when Beckett was heading out the door, Lanie suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, promise you won't get mad at me for even suggesting this?"

With a raised eyebrow she gave a nod.

"When was your last period?"

Beckett stood there blinking at Lanie for a full minute with a blank expression on her face. That was not something she normally kept track of since she wasn't dating anyone and it was usually pretty regular so it wasn't really something she bothered with. It came when it came but, now that she thought about it…

"Oh god… Lanie…"

"Oh hell, girl! Seriously?"

Beckett nodded since she couldn't concentrate enough to form words, and Lanie lead her back over to a table and instructed her to get on it.

"You stay here. I'm gonna make a quick stop at the store and you better still be right here when I get back. If they come in with the body just tell them I'll be right back, he's already dead so he can wait."

Ten _long_ minutes later, Lanie came back with a small sack, carrying two small boxes, in her hand and then handed it to Beckett.

"You know where the bathroom is. Do them both so we can be double sure."

* * *

Sometime later Beckett sat in her car, driving towards her apartment.

_I'm just going to go home and take a nice hot bath with a glass of wine, oh wait scratch that, a nice glass of something nonalcoholic and try to forget about those two positive pregnancy tests sitting in my purse._

At the same time down in the morgue, Lanie was fighting with herself. She prided herself on knowing Beckett very well and she knew that since she had already broke up with Demming, there was no way she would let him help her with the baby or even tell him about it if she could help it. There was no way she would even think about having an abortion either. So what was left for her to do? Lead the lonely life of a single mother? There had to be a way to help her. And Lanie was going to find it.

* * *

The next day Beckett came to work like normal and acted like nothing life changing had happened yesterday afternoon. They didn't have a new case yet so she spent the day doing paper work with Castle watching her. Around noon Lanie called Castle and asked for him to meet her down at the morgue without Beckett knowing. Confused, but very interested, he complied and slipped out of the precinct without Beckett paying him much attention.

The minute he stepped through the double doors leading into the morgue, he was cornered by Lanie.

"I've only got a few minutes left of my break since you took your sweet time getting here so listen up. I've thought all night about what I could do and telling you is the only thing I can think of even though she is _so_ going to kill me when she finds out. Kate is going to needs your help. She needs you to be there for her during all this." She would have said more but Castle was starting to freak out and interrupted her.

"Is something wrong with her? Why would she need help? Why hasn't she told me this herself?"

"There's nothing wrong exactly… She…She is so going to kill me but… She is pregnant and she won't tell Demming about it. We found out yesterday afternoon."

Emotions flashed across his face faster than she could read them. Lanie knew he had feelings for Beckett so it had to be hard on him to hear that she had gotten pregnant with someone else's child but she thought it would be for the best, even if Beckett decided to never speak to her again after all this.

"How… How did she find out?"

"She has been having morning sickness for a while now so she took a pregnancy test. How else would she have found out?"

He didn't answer her, only stared off in space for a few minutes. Lanie was just about to tell him that she had to go, that her break was over when he suddenly spoke up with an eager tone to his voice.

"I thought morning sickness doesn't start till at least a month in?"

_Odd question to be asking here, Castle. _"Um usually, but it can vary a lot. Some get it really early on and some don't get it till much later or not at all."

"But, its more likely for it to happen around four to six weeks along instead of two to three weeks along right?"

"Yes, but…" She didn't even get to finish her sentence as he gathered her up in a hug.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go talk to her. Thank you for telling me! I promise to try and keep her from hurting you!"

And then he was out the door, leaving a very, very confused Lanie behind.

_Okay, what the hell just happened here?_

**Okay, the timeline for this story has got me so confused but it kinda of goes like this. Two weeks after the Dunn case, Demming shows up and stays for about two weeks then its two weeks after that is when the last part of this chapter takes place. So pretty much its six weeks after the Dunn case.**

**So in case you didn't get that... ITS NOT DEMMING'S... Just felt I should point that out...**


	2. Undeniable Responsibility

**Started writing more last night and couldn't stop. It helped that I got so many wonderful reviews too! Now, the original idea for this story was just the first chapter, for this one and the rest of the story I have no clue where I am going with it. I'm just going to sit and write and see what happens though your ideas are very welcome and I would love to hear them.**

**I DON'T OWN CASTLE**

**

* * *

**

When Castle had rushed out of the morgue, he had intended on going straight to Beckett to talk to her about this 'situation' yet, as he headed back to the homicide division he realized he really didn't know what to say. So instead of confronting her, he got her a coffee and they ended up doing paper work for the rest of the day because he could not figure out how to approach this subject with her.

He asked her if she wanted to go to Remy's, thinking that he could talk to her about it there but she declined his offer. Apparently the thought of Remy's amazing burgers and shakes made her sick. Taking that as a sign that maybe he should think about this some more before talking to her about it, he bid her goodbye and headed for home while she did the same.

It wasn't until way after dark, as he lay in bed trying to sleep, that he finally came to the conclusion that he should just go over and talk to her because obviously planning what he wanted to say was not getting him anywhere.

He quickly climbed out of bed and pulled his clothes from earlier back on and rushed out the door, hoping that she wasn't asleep yet.

* * *

"Knock. Knock. Knock knock. KNOCK KNOCK."

_What the hell?_ Beckett opened her eyes and rolled over on her bed to see the glaring red numbers of her clock showing that it was a little past midnight, she'd just gotten to sleep barely an hour ago.

With a groan she pulled herself out of her bed and made her way to the front door, cursing whoever was at the door for waking her, and probably all her neighbors, up.

She pulled the gun out of its hiding place in the living room and got close enough to the door to peek through the peephole only to see Castle standing outside her door looking kind of nervous.

"Castle? What're you doing?" He jumped at little at the sound of her voice when she threw open the door to glare at him.

"Hey… Um, I didn't wake you up did I?"

She gave him a blank stare. "Yes, you did."

"Oh, sorry…" He seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "Let's go inside. We need to talk." He was using that tone of voice, the one that she couldn't argue with so, she moved out of the way and let him through the door, closing and locking it behind him. He waited till she was done then walked with her to the living room where she sat on the couch and he collapsed on the other end.

Beckett waited for a few minutes, to see if he would start talking, but she really wanted to go back to bed so she started off the conversation.

"So, you show up at my apartment, beat down my door and wake up all of my neighbors to sit on my couch?"

She expected some sort of smart remark, possibly something inappropriate involving her couch and a lot less clothes, but instead, he turned towards her with a completely serious expression, moving so he could take her hands in his.

"I…I've been thinking all day how to broach this subject with you and I can't think of a pleasant, and less painful, way to do this so I'm just going to come out and say it… I know… I know you are pregnant."

Her eyes got impossibly wide but it wasn't like she could actually keep it from him forever, she only wished she could have had more time to prepare.

"Guess Lanie told you huh?"

"Yeah, try not to be too hard on her okay? She was just looking out for you but, there's something I need to know right now."

Beckett knew what he was going to ask and knew there was no point in lying to him.

"Did you sleep with Demming?"

She shook her head and he leaned back into the couch with a sigh. "So… It really is…Ours?"

"Yeah um… Look, I know neither of us planned for this to happen that night but even though this will probably cause lots of problems for the both, I'm not aborting it."

Castle sat straight up at that. "You can't seriously think that I would even suggest that!"

"But, I'm sure that it's going to cause a huge media stir if they find out that the famous Richard Castle got his 'muse' pregnant."

"I don't care what they say. I would never willingly destroy a life like that but, you are right it will cause a lot of problems but I don't care at all. What matters is you, me, and this tiny little life growing inside of you."

Him not wanting this baby was something that had been weighing on her mind ever since she had found out she was pregnant so now that he seemed to want it, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Okay… Is that what you came over to talk about?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, I'm keeping the child but don't worry, you-"

Castle put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "I know what you were about to say and you are wrong, I will take care of this baby. We will raise it together. I will not let you deal with this by yourself."

She tried to argue but his finger was still firmly placed on her lips so it was muffled and he ignored her.

"No buts, we are in this together. I say we deal with the details later though, it's getting late." He glanced over at the clock and saw that they had somehow been talking for over an hour and it was now nearing one thirty. She agreed and he stood up and stretched, preparing to head home when she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You might as well stay here. It's late and apparently it started raining while we were talking, it would be hard to catch a cab." Beckett turned to looked out the window off to the side where rain was coming down in sheets.

Surprised, he stared at her, trying to decide if she was serious or not but it looked like she was.

She sighed and gestured between the two of them. "We can't deny this… Whatever this is between us anymore. You said before that the 'heart wants what the heart wants' and I was too afraid to go after it but now, I don't have a choice anymore."

Castle looked at her for a few minutes, trying to absorb what she was telling him and when he did, he broke out into a wide grin.

"Does that mean I can take you out to dinner now? Like actual date dinner? Not Remy's?"

Beckett rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "Yeah, sure why not?"

He did a fist pump in the air and in typical Castle fashion, he started talking about the places he wanted to take her to as they made their way into her bedroom and crawled into bed. She got the right side while he took the left and after a little hesitation he rolled over and put his arm around her waist, drawing her close to his body when she didn't protest his touch.

She fell asleep listening to him describe different ideas he had for dates and it was undeniably the best sleep she had gotten in a long time.

* * *

When they woke up in the morning she expected it to be at least a little awkward but, it turned out to be just the opposite. Waking up she found herself half laying on top of Castle but was surprisingly comfortable.

"Seven o'clock on the dot. Your internal alarm clock amazes me." Twisting her head a certain way she was able to look up at his smiling face.

"Yeah, I never have to worry about sleeping in but then again, that's a bad thing on my days off."

That got a laugh out of him and while he was slightly distracted, she pried his arms from around her and slipped out of bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower, do whatever you want till I get out then I'll give you a ride home." As soon as she mentioned 'shower' he got that mischievous look in his eyes and she realized that she had just set herself up for all kinds of inappropriate comments by saying he could do whatever he wanted in the same sentence as the word shower. Surprisingly, the comments never came. Instead he looked sort of unsure of himself and that irritated her.

"You can say whatever you were going to say and I will shoot you down just like I always do. Nothing has changed, okay everything has changed but, you wouldn't be you if you weren't making horribly inappropriate comments all the time."

"Well in that case…" He never got to finish as she turned around and went into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. Smiling to himself, he practically skipped out into the kitchen to make them something for breakfast. If he could find anything edible to use that is.

A good twenty minutes later, Beckett came out of the shower and headed into the kitchen after having put on the outfit she'd picked for the day.

"Pancakes again?" He turned towards her with a spatula still in his hand.

"Well, it would help if you actually had something else that was edible… This is the only thing that was the color it was actually supposed to be. Also, there is a small box in the back of your fridge, I think its some kind of Italian food but I'm also pretty sure something inside it moved…"

Once again she rolled her eyes at him, but made a mental note to check out the box later today, there was no telling how long that box had been in there since it had been months since she had brought Italian food home.

Soon after that he served her a decent sized plate of pancakes, loaded with butter and syrup that she didn't even know she had. As they were eating he couldn't resist saying something that had been eating at him to say ever since he found out she was pregnant.

"You know, you should get in touch with your friend Madison soon." Beckett gave him a questioning look and he continued.

"So you can let her know that you are well on your way to 'making little Castle babies'."

A decent sized piece of pancake came sailing through the air to smack him right in the forehead yet, when he cleaned off his face and looked at her; she was innocently eating her pancakes with a blush gracing her cheeks.

* * *

******Couldn't resist the "Castle babies" comment. I actually meant to have it in the first chapter but forgot about it until after I had already posted it and it fit better in this chapter.**

******Please don't expect the next chapter to come out as fast as this one did because 1) Unless I do a chapter tonight, which I doubt, there won't be another one for a while since I will be gone most of the day tomorrow. 2) I have no clue what is going to happen in the next chapter...**


	3. Undeniable Confusion

**This one is a little shorter than the rest but I wanted this chapter to mostly be about Lanie and her thoughts. **

**So, here's hoping that you guys can actually read this chapter... Who else is tired of seeing that stories have been updated but then going to click on them and it wont show the newest chapter? I am! Geez, I hope they get that fixed soon.**

**I DON'T OWN CASTLE**

**

* * *

**

True to her word, Beckett drove him home after they had breakfast but she only dropped him off at his building then headed into work.

The whole way up to his apartment, Castle was trying to figure out just what to tell Alexis about where he was last night. He was sure she wouldn't have any problems if he told her who he was with but he didn't want to explain everything to her right now. While they had come to the conclusion that yes, they were keeping it and yes they were going to raise it together, they never actually talked about telling other people and he didn't want to go blabbing their secret without her permission, even if it was to his daughter.

By the time he reached the apartment door, he still had no idea what he was going to say to her but it turns out that he didn't have to worry at all, since it was Saturday and she was still peacefully sleeping upstairs. Castle had time to take a shower, put on some clean clothes, and make a small breakfast for her before Alexis came down the stairs.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, pumpkin. Sleep well?" She slid into one of the chairs at the counter and he pushed a plate of food in front of her.

"Yup, what about you? And, aren't you going to eat?"

She dug into her breakfast and a small smile appeared on his face as he answered her. "I slept like a baby and don't worry about me, I already ate."

Alexis thought that was a little odd since there wasn't another plate in the sink but, her father had been known to do stranger things so she just shrugged it off and they made small talk until it was time for her to head to a friend's house and for him to head to the precinct.

* * *

When Beckett arrived at the precinct, she was disappointed, and a little surprised, to see that they still didn't have a new case yet. It would be yet another boring day filled with paperwork unless they got a call later on. Not in a big hurry to get started on the endless piles of paperwork waiting for her, she decided to go down and pay a certain ME a visit.

"Lanie." Beckett said in her calm, but serious, interrogation voice as she walked through the double doors into the morgue where Lanie was cleaning one of the tables. She wasn't exactly mad at Lanie since things seemed to have worked out for the best but, she still got a decent amount of satisfaction out of watching Lanie jump at the sound of her voice.

"Damn girl! You scared me! So… Um, what brings you down here this early in the morning?"

Beckett raised an eyebrow at her before answering. "I think you know very well why I am here."

"Oh, is this about a new case." Lanie decided that playing dumb was the best option right now.

"No Lanie, this is about you telling Castle something he really had no business knowing right now."

Lanie didn't know what to say to that since it was true so, she just kept quiet for a minute until it dawned on her what she said.

"Wait, right now? You mean you would have told him?"

"Well yeah, its not like I could keep it from him forever."

"I guess so…"

They stood there staring at each other for a while. Lanie was waiting for Beckett to say something but, Beckett wasn't going to share anything more unless Lanie asked specifically.

"So…"

"So, what?"

"You know what girlfriend! What happened with you and writer boy! After I told him he said he was going to go talk to you."

Beckett shrugged her shoulders. "We talked."

"About?" _Geez, getting answers out of this girl is worse than pulling teeth!_ Lanie thought to herself, getting ready to smack her if she didn't come out with it soon.

"What this means for us."

"Oh? So you actually admit there is an 'us' between you two now?"

"Kinda hard to deny it now, don't you think?"

There was a brief pause. "Wait, what?"

Their conversation had to stop there as Lanie's phone started ringing on the other side of the room and she went to answer it. As she was answering it, Beckett's phone started ringing as well. That could only mean one thing.

They finally had a case.

* * *

Their victim was a middle aged man, sporting two nasty blows to the head, who was found in a dumpster behind a large hotel.

Ryan and Esposito were already there when both Lanie and Beckett showed up so they went about their normal routines. The only one missing was Castle but he showed up about ten minutes after the girls did.

It wasn't until Beckett caught Lanie shooting Castle a sympathetic look that she realized why Lanie was so confused in their conversation earlier.

_Oh god… Lanie thinks that this baby is Demming's! Does she really think I would sleep with a guy that soon? Then again, she doesn't know about what happened between Castle and me that night so, its understandable that she thought it was his…But now, the question is: Should I tell her?"_

Beckett looked over at Lanie and even though she wasn't even looking at the body, she felt the familiar bubbly feeling in her stomach and took that as a sign.

_Nah, I'll let tell her later._

* * *

Lanie was practically on autopilot while she examined the body because her thoughts were centered on one homicide detective.

_I still don't understand why she said that… If anything her having a child with another man should put another wall between them yet, she implied that it brought them closer? That doesn't make any sense at all. Now if it was writer boy's then I could understand but they've always denied it anytime someone asked or made a joke about it. Plus, I'd definitely be able to tell if they had slept together, because they'd be acting different right? Maybe Kate could pull it off but Castle? That man would be making even more jokes and suggesting more highly inappropriate things than he already does. No, they can't be sleeping together. Then again, its almost easier to believe that then believe that she was sleeping with Demming, no matter how perfect he seemed. And to sleep with him without protection? My girl is not that stupid so, just what the hell is going on here?_

She thought back to how Castle looked this morning when he arrived at the crime scene and saw Beckett.

_He looked almost giddy. Either he was very excited about seeing the crime scene or there is something going on here that I don't know about. That is not the expression of a man who just found out his love interest is pregnant with a child that isn't his. _

Her phone went off, signally that she had yet another body to tend to so, she pushed her thoughts away and focused on her job but she was definitely going to get to the bottom of this. The sooner, the better. For her that is, probably not for Beckett and Castle though.

* * *

**This one didn't seem to flow as easily as the other chapters but, I've been having kind of a bad day so thats probably why. I'm hoping that reviews will cheer me up though *hint hint wink wink***

**Sigh... I started out writing on DFAS then started working on Kate's choice and somehow I found myself writing on this one again even though I told myself I was not going to write another chapter for this until I update one of my other stories... We see how well that worked out..**

**Next chapter will probably either have them telling Alexis, or Lanie finding out and them planning to tell Alexis. Not quite sure yet. As always, ideas and suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. Undeniable Conclusion

**I'm on a roll! I've updated two stories in two days! I'm pretty sure a lot of you wanted Alexis to find out in this chapter but, that will definitely be happening... In the next chapter XD **

**I DON'T OWN CASTLE**

**

* * *

**

Their new case had them chasing down lead after lead all day, it wasn't until late that afternoon that Beckett got time to talk to the Captain about her "situation". When she looked in his office he was talking on the phone with someone but gestured that he would only be a few more minutes so Beckett shut the door then moved over to one of the chairs in front of his desk and made herself comfortable.

A few minutes later Roy Montgomery hung up his phone and turned to look at his best homicide detective, wondering what she wanted since Ryan and Esposito had already told him about their newest case.

"Did you need something, Beckett?"

She hesitated for a minute but she knew that she had to tell him sooner or later and would rather get it over with now.

"Yes sir… Something has come up that will affect my job."

"Oh?" He couldn't imagine what could possibly affect her job since she was such a workaholic. He never, okay realistically he knew it would happen eventually but he thought he had a few more years, thought he'd hear the next words that came out of her mouth, coming from her.

"I'm pregnant."

The Captain stared at her in shock while she just looked at him calmly. Of course she was a little nervous about what this would mean for her job but it's not like she could hide it from her boss.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm pregnant. I want to know what this means for my job." He sat back in his chair as it finally sunk in that she was pregnant.

"Uh…Right, Okay normally I would have you stop going out into the field at all but frankly? I don't want to deal with you moping around because you can't go out in the field so you can go to crime scenes after they have been cleared and you may follow leads as long as they aren't dangerous. You do _not _participate in taking down suspects but, you can interrogate them as much as you want."

Beckett nodded her agreement, glad that she wouldn't be stuck on total desk duty for the whole nine months.

"This, of course, is only until you start showing. After that suspects will try to use that against you and we can't have that, so after you start showing you can go to the crime scene but other than that you are stuck here, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

She stood up to leave and he stood up with her, looking at her seriously.

"How do you feel about this? I won't pry and ask about the father but, are you okay with this?"

Beckett considered it for a minute then answered honestly. "I'm happy. It was definitely unexpected and I'm nervous as hell but, I'm happy."

As soon as she finished he gave her a quick hug before going back to his chair.

"Then I'm happy for you. Is there anything else you need or wanted to talk about?"

She started to shake her head no but then suddenly thought of something. "Actually, I was wondering if we could add Karpowski to my team? She can help with the things I can't do and it's about time she moves up and becomes part of a team. If she wants to, of course."

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to her about it."

"Thank you, sir."

With that she walked out of the office and headed over to where the guys were huddled together, discussing the case. When she got close enough to them she asked if anything new had come through on the case and when they answered in the negative she told them they could all go home since there wasn't anything left to do today.

Ryan and Esposito quickly gathered their things and headed out of the precinct before she could change her mind but Castle stayed behind, looking like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to.

"What?"

He hesitated but she wasn't in the mood to wait around until he finally found the right words.

"Castle, I'm tired and hungry. Spit it out so I can go home."

"I was wondering if you wanted me to tell Alexis and mother yet…"

"Oh… I figured you had already told Alexis this morning."

Now that she had gotten him talking, she started walking towards the elevator, after grabbing her bag, with Castle following right behind her.

"Well, since it's a Saturday she ended up sleeping in she didn't even know I was gone so I didn't have to tell her anything. I haven't seen mother in a few days but she is coming over for dinner tonight."

They were riding the elevator down now so Castle moved in front of her to look her in the eyes, his next words showing just how well he knew her.

"If you don't want me to tell them right now I won't. I'll wait until you are ready."

She looked at him as she thought about that. "You'd lie to your mother and daughter just because I'm not ready?"

"Yes." The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the ground floor and headed to her car. Unfortunately today she ended up having to park clear on the other side of the lot so she had plenty of time to think as they walked all the way to it and by the time they were just feet away she had made her decision.

"Thank you, Castle. But, I think that I would rather go ahead and get it over with."

"Really?" At her nod he continued. "Then, would you like to come over for dinner? You did say you were hungry and…" He trailed off to look at his watch. "Alexis should be cooking it right now so it won't be too long until it's done. Hurricane Martha is always on the move with Chet these days so this might be the only time you can tell her in person for a while."

She was so hungry but, at the thought of food her stomach started protesting. _This is so not fair._ She thought but her hunger quickly won and she accepted his offer. With an encouraging smile, Castle walked around to the passenger side of the car and slid in as she did the same on the driver's side.

* * *

Usually on a Saturday, Lanie Parish was stuck in the morgue for hours on end as Perlmutter hated working on Saturdays but on this particular Saturday Lanie got to take off early because Perlmutter wanted to switch shifts with her. Knowing that Beckett would still probably be working, Lanie decided to pay her dear friend a visit and get to the bottom of this pregnancy mystery.

Lanie quickly made her way up to the precinct and was about to get into the elevator to go upstairs but when the doors opened, the very person she was coming to see stepped out with her constant shadow. Beckett seemed to be in deep thought about something and didn't even see Lanie, who had moved off to the side when she realized who was coming out of the elevator.

Curious as to what she could be thinking about, Lanie followed them. Lucky for her neither of them noticed her and continued their conversation after a little bit as she stalked them through the parking lot.

"Thank you, Castle. But, I think I would rather go ahead and get it over with."

_Get what over with? Come on girl; give me something more to work with here._

"Really?" Even from her position behind them, Lanie could tell he was decently shocked at what ever Beckett had decided to go ahead and do.

"Then, would you like to come over for dinner? You did say you were hungry and… Alexis should be cooking it right now so it won't be too long until it's done. Hurricane Martha is always on the move with Chet these days so this might be the only time you can tell her in person for a while."

_Hurricane Martha? Chet? _It took Lanie a minute to figure out that he was talking about his mother and her boyfriend.

_So, she wants to go ahead and tell Castle's mother something and get it over with? What could she possibly tell her? That she's pregnant? Nah, why would she need to tell her that? She'd have to tell her if it was Castle's but, it's not. Is it?... Wait, no don't get in the car yet! I haven't figured anything out yet!_

Lanie watched as Beckett and Castle pulled out of the parking lot and headed further into the city before hailing a cab for herself and heading home.

_If I didn't know better I would honestly think that its Castle's…But, I'd be able to tell if they were sleeping together, right? Wait, what if they weren't continually sleeping together? What if it was just a one time thing?_

Suddenly, Lanie remembered the Dunn case and how Castle had spent the night with Beckett, to 'keep her safe'. After a quick mental calculation a large smirk made its way across the ME's face as she finally figured out the mystery.

_Katie, Katie, Katie… You have some explaining to do._

_

* * *

_

**So I guess I could have put the Alexis/Martha finding out scene in here but then that would have made it pretty long so, I decided to go ahead and start here but you will definitely get that scene in the next chapter. **

**I have no idea what would really happen if a female detective did get pregnant so I just guessed at it.**


	5. Undeniable Acceptance

**Wow! There is only one line break in this chapter! I don't think that has ever happened haha! So here you have it, the part you have all be waiting for... The Alexis and Martha finding out scene! I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**I DON'T OWN CASTLE**

**

* * *

**

The ride to Castle's apartment was spent in silence, other than Castle switching the radio station every few minutes. Normally she would yell at him to pick a station and leave it there but she was too preoccupied with thoughts about how Martha and Alexis would take the news to pay much attention to him.

Much too soon for Kate's liking, they were pulling up at the apartment building then making their way up the elevator to his floor. She followed behind him until he came to a stop in front of his door where instead of opening the door, he turned around to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? It can wait a while if you want."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's either get it over with and let what happens happen, or wait a while and worry about what will happen when they find out. How do you think they will take it?"

His hands slid from her shoulders to hang by his sides. "I… Honestly I'm not sure how they will take it…That's probably not very reassuring is it?"

She shook her head but gave him a small smile anyway. "No it's not, so let's get this over with."

Giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile, Castle turned to the door and unlocked it quickly before opening it wide and pulling Kate in with him.

"I'm back! And, I forced Detective Beckett to come with me!" She raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything as Alexis came out of the kitchen holding a spatula.

"Dad, I thought we talked about your habit of kidnapping people and forcing them to eat dinner with us?" Castle just grinned at her so she turned to address Kate. "Hello Detective Beckett, it's good to see you again. I got a little bit of a late start on dinner so it will be a few more minutes before we are ready to eat."

"It's nice to see you as well, Alexis. Whatever you are cooking in there smells heavenly." Alexis smiled and when to the kitchen while Castle took off his jacket and gestured for Kate to do the same before he hung them up in the closet.

Once that was done he led her into the kitchen where he looked around for a minute, obviously not finding who or what he was looking for.

"Where is mother at?"

"Upstairs, talking to Chet on the phone. You can go try and pry her away from the phone if you want. By the time you actually get her off the phone dinner will be ready."

He glanced at Kate and she gave a tiny nod, signally that it was okay to leave her alone, then he went upstairs leaving Kate and Alexis alone.

The only sound in the kitchen was the various noises from Alexis stirring and checking pots of food. Alexis was about to comment on something but then she turned to look at Kate and took in the thoughtful look on her face and decided to ask a question instead.

"Is there something on your mind?" Kate jumped at little at the sound of Alexis's voice, she had gotten lost in her thoughts which seemed to be something that was happening a lot lately. She glanced up towards the stairs and made a split second decision to tell her now instead of waiting to tell them both at the same time.

"Actually, there is…It's actually the reason I came over here tonight."

Curiosity peaked, and knowing the food would be fine for a few minutes, Alexis moved to sit next to where Kate had taken a seat at the counter, encouraging her to continue.

Steeling her nerves and gathering her courage, Kate spoke quickly before she lost her nerve and decided to back out after all.

"I'm sorry, there isn't really any easy way to tell you this, and you are going to think we are completely stupid for doing this but…Um…" She trailed off, thinking of a better way to explain it other than 'I had sex with your dad and he got me pregnant'.

"Uh, your dad and I… had a one night stand and now we are dealing with the consequences…" Kate bowed her head, staring at the counter top in shame as Alexis let that sink in. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the child inside of her or even of what they did but having to tell his teenage daughter what happened was hard and made her feel guilty for complicating things in their life.

"So… You're?" Alexis tried to keep her eyes on hers but it didn't last long as they were drawn down to her stomach.

"Yeah."

Alexis sat back a little bit in shock before getting up to take care of the food before it burnt. She was silent as she started dishing up some of the food and it was making Kate a very nervous woman. When she finally did speak, it didn't help her nerves at all.

"Are you keeping it?" Kate would have nodded but Alexis didn't even turn around when she said that so she was forced to speak.

"Yes."

"Really? I thought that with your job and all you wouldn't be able to take care of a child and do it too…" With the last bowl of food dished up, Alexis finally turned around to face Kate.

"It maybe tiny, but it's still a life. A life that we created. I never even think about getting rid of it. I'm sure it will be hard to do my job and take care of a child but, I don't care."

"Dad does know doesn't he?"

"Yeah." _This girl would definitely make a good interrogator_. Kate thought as Alexis stared hard at her, as if judging her on something. Just when she thought that Alexis was going to kick her out of the house or yell at her, she did the opposite by breaking into a face splitting grin.

"So this means I'm going to have a little brother or sister? Have you thought of any names yet? Did you just find out about it or have you known for a while? Do you know when it's due yet?"

"Whoa, slow down Alexis. I just found out yesterday so no I don't know the due date nor have I thought of any names yet. And as for having a sibling, that's totally up to you. I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with-" Kate never even got to finish as Alexis interrupted her.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted a little brother or sister!" The excited teen had more to say but she noticed that Castle and Martha were coming down the stairs and quickly whispered to Kate. "Grams doesn't know yet does she?"

"Nope, not yet. You, Castle, Lanie, and my boss are the only ones I've told but I plan to tell her soon. Maybe after we eat though?" Her stomach gave its agreement to that and Alexis laughed before moving to get some plates down, calling out that everything was ready.

If Castle noticed that Alexis was any happier than she was earlier, he didn't say anything as they all gathered around the table and dug into a very delicious dinner.

* * *

Everyone had finished a good ten minutes ago and with full stomachs they just sat at the table chatting about little things so Kate decided that she had put it off long enough. When there was a short lull in the conversation, she jumped in and found that it was a lot easier to tell his mother than it was telling his teen daughter.

"Martha? There was another reason I came over tonight."

"Oh? What is it, dear?" She poured her another glass of wine then turned all her attention to Kate.

"I'm pregnant and it's his fault." Kate gestured in Castle's direction, making it clear just who 'he' was.

Alexis laughed at the incredulous expression on his face as he looked at Kate then sunk down in his chair, muttering about how it 'takes two to tango' but Kate ignored him in favor of keeping her attention on Martha.

"Does this mean you two are finally together? Or was this just a one time thing?"

"Um…"

Seeing that Kate didn't know how to answer gave Martha all the answer she needed so she just laughed and moved around the table to pull her into a hug. "Well, congratulations! Don't worry, dear, who am I to judge? Richard here was made because of a one night stand too."

She finally let go of Kate and moved back to her spot while looking at Alexis.

"Did you already know about this? You don't seem too shocked."

Castle looked over at Alexis too, wondering the same thing.

"Yup, she told me while you two were still upstairs."

"I figured it would be easier to tell them separately instead of at the same time." Kate answered when Castle looked at her questioningly.

"How do you feel about this, pumpkin?" She seemed to be taking it okay but Castle felt the need to reassure himself that she was really okay with this.

"I get a little brother or sister. Of course I am okay with it! Or did you forget that I've been asking for a sibling since I was four?"

"Oh how could I ever forget that? At least once a day you would ask me, 'Daddy, can I have a little sister yet?' You just couldn't understand why you didn't have a little sister."

"Yeah, and it only took you almost twelve years. You two should have met sooner so I could have had more time with my brother or sister before going off to college. I might just have to change my mind about Oxford and go to one closer so that I can visit more often." Castle's eyes lit up at the thought of Alexis changing her mind about oxford and that led to a discussion about how great the nearby colleges were.

While the Castles were talking about colleges, Kate started talking to Martha about things to expect while being pregnant. They had just got done talking about Kate calling her doctor to make an appointment when suddenly Castle decided they needed to play the board game 'Life'. Apparently the thought babies and college made him think of the game and though Kate tried to back out, saying she was tired, she couldn't resist the double dose of Castle puppy dog eyes and gave in, resigning herself to a night spent playing various board games with the Castle clan. Not that she really minded.

_

* * *

_

**So no Lanie in this chapter because I just couldn't find a way to include her in there but the next chapter will mostly take place at the precinct (probably) so Lanie will most likely be showing up.**

**Oh and on the last part where it says twelve years no, I didn't miss count. If Alexis was 15 when Castle and Beckett started working together, Lanie said it had been a year so Alexis would either already be 16 or about to be 16.**


	6. Undeniable Contentedness

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Not really sure what happened these last few weeks... I just didn't write anything. It's not like I was overly busy or anything, I just didn't feel like writing. I hope I have gotten over that though. (Cringes at the thought of looking to see when she last updated her stories) **

**This chapter is sort of short, I had planned to Esposito and Ryan find out in this chapter but, it is late and I need to get to bed so I figured I would stop this chapter here and save that for next chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN CASTLE**

**

* * *

**

After a ridiculously long game of Life, Martha headed back to the apartment she shared with Chet and Alexis retreated upstairs to get started on her homework, leaving Kate and Castle downstairs.

"That went better than expected." She commented as she sat back on the couch, watching as Castle gathered up all the pieces of the board game and put it away. Now that she was full of food, her fatigue came back full force and all she wanted to do now was curl up with one of the couch pillows for some much needed rest.

"It did, though I didn't really expect them to take it horribly in the first place." After the board game was in its proper place he turned back to the detective. "Want to watch a movie? I have plenty to choose from."

Her first instinct was to completely refuse but then she remembered that she could allow herself to do things like that with him now. "I'd like to but, if I don't leave now I'll be too tired to drive home. I have a feeling this is going to be one of the hardest symptoms for me to deal with."

His face split into a grin as she reminded him of the tiny life growing inside of her. "Then stay here."

"What?" She sat up straight on the couch, focusing her attention on the man who was coming closer, to take a seat next to her.

"Stay here for the night. That way you won't have to worry about driving home. You can sleep in the guest room if you want, though there isn't really much point in it when my bed is so much more comfortable." He waggled his eye brows suggestively at her and she couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

"And what would I wear?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to you wearing nothing at all to sleep in but I suppose I could sacrifice a shirt of mine and I'm sure Alexis has a pair of those leggings you apparently like so much that you could borrow. As for work tomorrow, I know for a fact that you keep an extra work outfit in the trunk of your car."

Unbidden memories of them lying in bed naked from that night sprang into her mind at that suggestion but she quickly pushed them away as horrible thought came to mind.

"You do know that after a few months I am going to swell up like a blimp, right? I bet you won't be suggesting things like that then." Sure she wasn't really overly concerned about her image, but the thought of the inevitable swelling is a depressing thought for any expecting woman.

"You will still be beautiful."

He sounded so sincere that her retort died on her tongue, leaving her without anything to say. There was a moment of awkward silence but it didn't last long before the feeling in her stomach started and she was running to the bathroom to part with the delicious dinner she had eaten.

Castle followed her and helpfully held her hair back for her until she was done and after she brushed her teeth with the brand new tooth brush he opened for her, they headed back to the living room.

"Alright, I'll stay. As long as I get to pick the movie."

"Deal."

Kate looked through his rather impressive collection of movies for a few minutes before seeing one that she liked and decided on that one. After choosing, he suggested that she should get changed so she would be comfortable while he headed to the kitchen to make popcorn. He was a strong believer that a movie could not be watched without popcorn, even if they had just eaten diner.

Leaving him to his popcorn making, Kate headed up the stairs to Alexis's room, knocking on the door even though it was wide open , to be polite.

Alexis looked up from the paper she was working on and smiled at the detective. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah… I was planning to leave now, but your dad talked me into staying the night. I came up here to make sure that that was okay with you. And to see if I could borrow a pair of leggings to sleep in? I love sleeping in them because they are so comfortable."

Alexis turned to completely face Kate with a serious face. "If it was anyone else that came here, saying that she was pregnant with my sibling I wouldn't want them to stay, but you are different. Anyone else and I would automatically assume they were just after my dad for his money or fame but I know that's not the case here. There is proof of that in the fact that you are standing here, fully prepared to leave if I say no. You are good for my dad and I'm pretty sure he is just as good for you so please don't worry about me, I fully support you being with my dad. As for leggings, I have a whole drawer full of them so take your pick. It's the middle drawer."

Kate didn't know how exactly to respond to that so she simply thanked the younger girl, for her support and everything else, before moving over to the dresser that Alexis had indicated and finding a pair of black leggings.

"Good night, Detective Beckett." Alexis called out as Kate headed towards the door.

"Good night to you too, Alexis. And, I think it's about time you start calling me Kate, don't you?" She replied with a smile that Alexis returned whole heartedly.

"Good night, Kate."

With that, Kate turned and headed back downstairs to see Castle, now dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt, pouring the popcorn in a bowl then heading to put the DVD in the player. Seeing that it would take a few more minutes before the movie was actually ready to play, she walked past him into his bedroom before grabbing a red shirt out of his closet and heading to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she emerged dressed in the shirt and leggings with a freshly washed face, heading back into the living room where Castle was making himself comfortable on the couch.

She sat down next to him and settled in as he started the movie.

* * *

Two hours later found the tired detective leaning heavily against Castle's shoulder, trying to stay awake. She thought she was doing a pretty good job but one minute she was leaning against him then the next he was gently shaking her awake.

"Come on, the movie is over so let's get you to bed so you can get some quality sleep." Ah, bed and sleep, those were two of her favorite words right now and it was the thought of a soft bed and warm sheets that got her on her feet and moving towards his bedroom where she promptly fell onto the bed, slid under the covers, and fell asleep.

With a small laugh at the sleepy woman, Castle put away the DVD and popcorn before he too climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**I thought about adding a little Lanie plotting scene but figured it wasn't really necessary since she is obviously plotting to get the truth out of Beckett. She will definitely be in the next chapter though! There isn't a way I could possibly away without having her in that chapter. **


End file.
